


More Than Words

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Takarazuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short lovestory according to a song.<br/>One-Shot with RL characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

_“Saying ‘I love you’  
is not the words I want to hear from you…”_

I was standing on the stage and singing this song with all of my heart. I decided to choose exactly this one, because many reasons led me to this decision.

 

_“It's not that I want you  
not to say it, but if you only knew  
how easy it would be to show me how you feel…”_

My eyes were wandering, I caught so many faces and so many were staring at me with a gleam in their eyes that I could have sworn they would cry every moment. On the inside it made me happy, I felt warmness in my body that just these people could give me.

 

_“More than words  
is all you have to do to make it real…”_

 

I closed my eyes for a second and lost myself in the lyrics. When I opened them again I caught a familiar pair of eyes in the second row. First I was surprised; I’ve bet that she wouldn’t be here at this evening. But apparently I was wrong and so I saw her smile, her kind smile which seemed to never fade away.

 

_“What would you do  
if my heart was torn in two  
more than words to show you feel  
that your love for me is real…”_

Suddenly her smile disappeared. I could see it for a second and then I turned around on the stage to take a few steps in the other way. I haven’t chosen this song without any purpose. Deep inside me I hoped that she would be here to hear me singing it. And now she really was there and suddenly I felt very nervous, but I wouldn’t interrupt it at all.

 

_“What would you say  
if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
just by saying ‘I love you’…“_

My view was hitting the ground in front of me, I had to swallow and suddenly I was close to tears. But I fought against the desire to cry. I was not allowed to cry in this moment, to show my inner feelings, everything what was on my mind. No, not now.

 

_“Now that I've tried to  
talk to you and make you understand,  
all you have to do is  
close your eyes and just reach out your hand  
and touch me, hold me close,  
don't ever let me go…“_

I turned around again and while I was singing these lines I searched again for her eyes, I wasn’t about to let them go anymore. I showed nearly every feeling of mine; the other people weren’t present anymore for me; it was just her and me and this song.

 

_“More than words  
is all I ever needed you to show,  
then you wouldn't have to say  
that you love me  
'cause I'd already known…”_

 

I was still staring at her and my heartbeat was driving me crazy. I felt hers also, although she was sitting several meters away from me. I closed my eyes again and lifted my head to the sky. The floodlights were so hot that they nearly burned my skin, but I didn’t care. I felt the sweat running down my forehead and my neck, but the only thing I had to control were the tears that were about to run free. I bit my lip and turned my back to the audience.

 

_“What would you do  
if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
that your love for me is real…“_

The lights went down to a much darker shade – as planned. But they described my feelings to the end of the song the best. I lay my right hand on my chest and felt the overwhelming heartbeat, but I couldn’t control it. I wasn’t able to control any of my feelings anymore and so a few tears were leaving my eyes, were running down my cheeks. But I had to finish this song and for that I had to turn around again.

 

_“What would you say  
if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
just by saying ‘I love you’…”_

The last chords were fading away, my eyes were full of tears and with my head down I left the stage. I was going down a small staircase and I could hear the furious applause from the audience. But I wasn’t able to smile, because she wasn’t smiling anymore, too. I felt bad, but it was exactly what I wanted to do.

I took a towel and dried my tears and the sweat on my skin. Now the band was playing a song and the other girls who are with me here were singing a song. So I had a few minutes to relax and to take some deep breaths. I reached for a bottle of water, sat down on a chair and started to drink until I heard some steps from the other side. No one was supposed to come from there, so I wondered who it was.  
And then I saw her face.

 

“I didn’t expect you to come here.” I said and looked straight in her eyes.

“Well, I… was touched by your song.” She smiled and folded her hands.

“So, I see. Me too, actually…” I looked down and played with the bottle in my hands.

And suddenly I felt her warm hand on my cheek and I lifted my head quickly to see in a pair of gleaming eyes.

“I know that you don’t want to just hear it anymore, Yuuhi…” She whispered and her other hand was wandering across my arm.

“… but I love you.” Just a few moments later I felt her soft lips on mine and her hand was stroking my hair gently.

Automatically I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this kiss. It didn’t last long, but when we separated I felt a cold shiver all over my body. I needed some seconds to recover from these overwhelming feelings. But then I reached out my hand and stroke also across her hair and started to smile with a tear in my eye.

“I love you too, Sumika.”


End file.
